


Why Beauties Kill?

by FFFORI



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, M/M, Makeup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 三位住在尊贵住宅区，Roses Hills，的姐妹近日面对了相同的问题：他们该如何处理自己的丈夫？





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> 看完电视剧Why Women Kill的激情脑洞，康康的造型来源于阿斯巴甜太太的脑洞！太艳了awsl

大姐：John Wick

今年50岁，第二任丈夫给他留下了千万遗产，更年期加上中年危机。有两个妹妹，成年以后见面就少了。近年妹妹们都陆续搬到了Roses Hills后，姐妹们逐渐找回了以前的感情，每周末都要聚在一起喝酒。结了婚以后就辞掉了工作呆在家里做全职太太，没有小孩。丈夫为他买了巨额人身保险。这已经是他的第三任配偶了。第一位是个女人，结婚没几年就病死了。第二位是个意大利男人Santino，前几年对阿威很好，给他买了 Roses Hills 上的一套别墅当作两人的新房。但是等阿威四十岁了逐渐开始对他不耐烦，嫌他腰身变粗还有小肚子，开始家暴阿威，Santino并一直借着陪客户应酬的借口去嫖娼，让阿威独守空闺。直到有一天Santino像往常一样打电话回家说自己要陪客户，不回来吃晚饭了，Santino开车载着年轻男妓去市中心酒店开房，路遇他和阿威结婚的那个教堂时教堂顶上的滴水兽雕像松动脱落刚好砸到驾驶座把Santino砸死了，于是阿威成了多金寡妇。阿威平时工作出差很多，在第二任丈夫死了以后他就把丈夫买给他的别墅卖了自己住酒店，然后就结识了纽约大陆酒店的经理Winston，他们聊得很来。Winston也表示理解阿威的过去，之后他向阿威求婚，在阿威50岁之前结了婚，成为了阿威的第三任配偶。他们又搬回了Roses Hills住，买了一套新的别墅。平时就穿着样式简单大气的服饰，身上所有的配饰只有左手无名指上戴着的Winston给的银婚戒。

二姐：John Constantine

41岁，公开的双性恋，支持开放式婚姻。社交名媛，对自己姐妹说自己是黑魔法大师但是姐妹们都不相信并催促他早点经济独立不要总是找男人包养，保养自己，在年轻的时候站过街。后来和一位烟草行业的大亨结婚，大亨爱二姐爱的死心塌地一半的资产都在二姐名下。二姐手拿铂金包，口红色号从来都是all in，妆会化的很浓去蹦彻夜的迪，但是皮肤一直保养的很好。定期去做指甲，夏季会做荧光色，在冬季会用深色的甲油来配自己的皮裘大衣。 喜欢挑muscular一点的大叔来摸自己的背，他会趴在按摩床上悄悄硬的流水。他们在Roses Hills买了房子，住到了自己大姐隔壁。他自己有够强势而且丈夫对他有很强的占有欲，但是在发现康康过于刺以后就把自己的占有欲藏起来，表面上照常把康康宠的无边无际，随康康怎么去野但是一直在暗地里策划着永远独占康康，无论是身体还是灵魂。

三妹：Thomas Anderson/Neo

35岁，自己创业，一直不温不火，后来在职场遇见自己大学学长Morpheus。两个人日夜呆在一起工作最后成功创立自己的软件公司。五年前，公司上市后一个月Morpheus就向他求了婚，他立即答应了。Thomas是他的本名但是Morpheus总是喊他Neo作为昵称。大姐在婚礼上喝哭了，二姐在婚礼上喝断片了。他创业最艰难的时候是跟着Morpheus一起走过的，他爱Morpheus爱的不得了，公司创立以后Morpheus担当了主要的领导责任，Neo渐渐地去公司的次数也少了，每周去一次露个脸。后来公司运转出了要倒闭的那种危机，他急忙调查，从蛛丝马迹中发现这是他丈夫操作的。他丈夫偷偷把他们公司的研究成果卖给了他们对家的公司。Neo在那个周末带着一瓶酒找上自己的两个姐姐然后开始哭诉。三位姐妹花现在有了共同的话题：如何处理我们的丈夫？


	2. John Wick的场合

在一个下午二妹来找他喝茶，是康康泡的。“这是我从南美洲带回来的马黛茶（Mate Herb）。”好像怕他姐姐错过这个名字一样，他冲自己姐姐挤挤眼睛，又重复了一遍：“Mate herb.”阿威翻了个白眼把自己涂了大红甲油的妹妹迎进门。康康兴奋地在阿威的厨房里盘旋，脚上的高跟鞋跟衣服同色，他今天穿了一个黑色连衣裙，腰上系着巴掌宽的白色牛皮皮带，那裙子是丝质的面料，胸口是深V，又是灯笼袖的设计，但是在手腕处收紧，这对袖子随着康康张开手臂的动作在康康身后张开，再配上康康新做的尖尖的红指甲，阿威只觉得自己的厨房里多了一只鹫鹰。康康翻出姐姐家里的瓷器，那只有康康和小尼来喝茶时候才会用到的瓷器，Winston并没有给过阿威多少泡茶的机会。康康按着阿威的肩膀让大姐坐在沙发上，装模做样地带他捏了几下肩膀，让大姐好好坐着，泡茶的事情让妹妹来就可以了。阿威笑着嗔怪：“你可别再往茶里加鼠尾草了，它泡出来的水我可真的喝不惯。”

“可是鼠尾草能调节你的spiritual field，能清理里面不好的东西。”康康在厨房大喊。

“没有这回事啦亲爱的！”阿威觉得自己的妹妹有时候太过于沉迷神秘学了，导致他经常喂自己还有小尼喝各种味道的草药茶，有些吧酸酸甜甜的很好喝，还有一些简直是固体冲泡饮料和噩梦的孩子。

康康把茶和点心放在银托盘上端来，他先给自己的姐姐倒了一杯茶：“要加糖吗，luv?”大姐摇摇头：“我正在尝试戒糖，这样对皮肤好一点。”

“得了吧，我亲爱的姐姐，你已经够美丽的了。相信我，我戒毒和戒糖都尝试过，我可说不准哪样更让我痛苦。”康康把没加糖的茶推到自己姐姐面前，然后往自己的茶杯里加了两块糖，搅拌均匀以后尝了一口，又加了一块。阿威端起茶杯抿了一小口，被苦的直吐舌头：“快救我，来点糖，求你了。”“你早该听我的。”康康替自己姐姐调好了甜度，阿威再喝第二口的时候惊喜地叫起来：“真好喝！”

姐妹边聊边喝，康康问起来大姐最近怎么样，别老呆在家里，会被憋坏的。大姐笑了笑：“还好啦，家里也没那么无聊。我每周二...”

“每周二去一次花店，周四去一次杂货店，一三五去健身房，周末呆在家。”康康准确地说出大姐每周的行程，他叹了口气：“亲爱的，你得有自己的朋友圈，去认识除了Winston，我，和小尼以外的人。不，不要跟我说健身房的那些人是你的朋友，除非你在跟你的健身教练上床，他是意大利人对吧，我知道，他还蛮辣。”

阿威脸红着解释：“我没有跟他上床。”

“我当然知道你没有，要不然我今天敲门的时候他会抱着你从卧室下来开门。”康康拿起一块曲奇饼干开始小口地吃掉，他极力避免自己涂了唇釉的嘴唇跟饼干接触。

“你怎么不涂哑光的？”阿威看着自己妹妹在费力地吃东西，用气音笑起来，用手掌轻轻挡住自己的嘴唇。

“闭着眼睛在口红柜前抽的，抽到哪支是哪支。”

他们又聊了一会，康康催促大姐在茶凉了之前把茶喝完。等到大姐喝完瓷杯中的茶以后，康康瞥了一眼姐姐杯底的茶叶渣，脸色瞬间变的惨白，他紧紧扣住大姐的手腕，再次仔细地看着杯底的茶叶渣。阿威问怎么了，康康嘘了一声不让他说话，又看了一会才抬头，直直地盯着自己的姐姐说姐姐最近有生命危险，而着危险恰是来源于他深爱的丈夫。阿威不太高兴，自己二妹平时就神叨叨的在家点燃草药熏香要不然就是手腕上戴满叮当作响的手镯在家里跳舞。康康从手包里掏出一本随身圣经大小的书，深棕色皮革的封面都磨出包浆了，康康强迫大姐把这本小书放进他西装左边胸前口袋里：“姐，我求求你。你就算再不相信我的那套东西，我求求你把这本书贴身带着。真的不吃亏的，你就先带一个星期看看吧。我真的不能看到你出事啊！”康康的声音都带上了哭腔，大姐被妹妹吓到了，他连忙把这本书放进左边胸前口袋，然后安慰康康：“我放进去了。我听你的，不会把它拿出来，一本书放着不碍事。”康康这才用指腹轻轻抹掉自己眼角的眼泪，抽了抽鼻子。他们继续开始喝茶，康康在晚饭前离开大姐的家。

周一去健身的时候他为了兑现对自己妹妹的承诺只好把书放在bra里。等到了周二他像往常一样去花市，他抱着一大束郁金香走向自己的汽车，迎面走过来一个年轻的方脸男人，一直盯着蔷薇看。蔷薇被他看的不好意思，因为这个男人长的完完全全对阿威的胃口，蔷薇想到如果自己没有和Winston结婚，他现在已经会对着男人眨眼睛咬嘴唇了。这个男人的视线牢牢粘在蔷薇身上，他把手伸进口袋，在阿威反映过来发生了什么之前掏出枪，对着蔷薇的心口扣下两次扳机。蔷薇被巨大的冲击力带倒在地上，他现在相信了自己妹妹的话，但是他意识到自己没有机会亲口告诉自己的妹妹了。他周身的土地都被染成了红色。四周的人们惊叫着四下散开，拿枪的男人悄悄混进了人群中离开。后来有人叫了救护车，蔷薇被抬上救护车，护士扒开他的衣服，惊讶的发现蔷薇的胸口一点受伤的痕迹也没有，他只是昏过去了。他胸口的西装仍然在汩汩出血，护士从他西装的贴身口袋里找到了一本随身圣经大小的书，封皮上两颗变形的子弹深深卡进去，深红色的血一样的液体还在持续地涌出来，但是速度变得越来越慢，而且他白衬衫上的“血迹”在慢慢变淡，消失，等到救护车开到医院的时候，本来一片狼藉被血液染红的急救床上已经变的和来时一样干干净净。护士们目瞪口呆，连那本小书都不再出血，而且书上的血迹也消失了。只有书封皮上的两颗子弹证明过这场枪击发生过。蔷薇醒过来以后接受医院检查，什么伤病都没有检查出来。他只觉得血都涌上了头，心里发慌，现在没有时间给他崩溃，尽管他刚刚经历了一场 枪击。好像有某种答案漂浮在他的眼前，但是他还没有做好把手穿过迷雾抓住它的勇气。蔷薇深吸了一口气，礼貌地向医生要回了那本书，书上的子弹也没有人动过。他打车回了家，仍然把那本书放在贴身的口袋里。

蔷薇先去了康康家里，敲了好久的门康康才开门。康康是在浴室听见的敲门声，他知道是自己的大姐在门口。康康挣扎着扒着浴缸的边爬起来，用水草率地冲洗了身上沾到的自己吐出来的血，他的胸口疼的厉害，那个杀手开了两枪，康斯坦丁疼的在浴缸里打滚，尖叫，新做的指甲在挠墙的时候断了，手心被掐出血痕，他大口大口地呕出血，心里却想着还好自己的大姐没事。他裹上浴袍匆匆跑下楼开了门。

蔷薇就看见了一个这么憔悴的妹妹。平日里他的二妹都是最精致的，头发不能乱，口红不能花，指甲不能刮花。可今天，他的妹妹一点妆都没化，脸色苍白，皮肤上的水珠带着水珠。他怕是洗了凉水澡，蔷薇感受不到一点热气。“你怎么了？！”蔷薇赶紧进门，康康抽了抽鼻子说没事，就是冲凉清醒一下，他想藏起自己的手，但是蔷薇眼疾手快抓住康康的手腕，看到他流血的手心和断掉的指甲：“你怎么了？！有什么难过的事跟姐姐说呀！”他说着说着就低头哭起来，握着康康的手又不敢用力。康康手心的伤口被大姐落下的大滴眼泪弄的发痛，他仍然让大姐握着自己的手。他用另一只手搂过大姐，拿出了大姐口袋里的书，然后轻轻地拍着他的后背：“你现在回家去吧，让大门锁着，从窗户翻进厨房，不要开灯，装作在厨房睡着了，然后你看看Winston是什么反应。如果你愿意的话，明天再来找我。”

他按着自己妹妹的吩咐做的，坐在黑暗当中，趴在大理石台面上装作睡觉，他的手臂被压的又冰又麻。很快到了Winston下班的时间，他听见了Winston进门的声音，Winston哼着他没有听过的欢快歌曲：“哈，那个婊子终于不在了。”Winston的脚步声逐渐靠近厨房，蔷薇知道Winston下班后有来上一瓶冰啤酒的习惯，他继续装睡，心却砰砰跳的厉害。

他的答案近在眼前。

Winston的口哨声在打开厨房灯的一瞬间戛然而止：“亲爱的？”他的声音都在颤抖，蔷薇在他叫了第三声的时候才睡眼惺忪地起来，打了个呵欠看起来仍很疲惫：“天呐你都回来了，真不好意思我下午坐在这儿想着休息一下去做饭结果睡着了。”Winston僵在原地。蔷薇撅起嘴唇：“你不像平时一样吻我吗？”Winston脚步沉重地过来，手臂机械地搭上蔷薇的腰，等到蔷薇碰到他坚硬冰冷的嘴唇的时候，他已经明白这个娶他的男人心里对自己已经没有爱了。

他在晚餐桌上告诉了Winston自己今天在街上遇到枪击，口气难过的就像今天花市里没有他喜欢颜色的玫瑰花。“这太可怕了，亲爱的。我不敢想象没有你的生活我会怎么样。”Winstond叹气，搂住蔷薇的肩膀让蔷薇把头靠到自己肩膀上。

真可惜。蔷薇想：我已经在筹划没有你的生活了。

第二天他健身课请了假，那个年轻的方脸意大利男孩听起来十分难过：“您一定要注意身体，希望能尽早再见到您！”

他出现在康康家门口，他的妹妹今天看起来好多了，用发胶把头发都梳了上去，像平时一样涂了口红：看来今天他抽中了血一样深红色。“拿出你最浓的茶来。”蔷薇进门以后把高跟鞋跺的震天响：“我他妈现在就要。”

蔷薇跟他讲了昨天发生的所有事情，康康仔细地听完，然后给蔷薇的茶里加了四块糖，把杯子推到姐姐面前：“忘了他妈的戒糖吧，你现在需要这个。”蔷薇吹散热气把几乎浓成黑色的茶汤一饮而尽。他开始跟康康梳理从蔷薇认识Winston开始知道现在两人的互动，现在他们有了一个推测：Winston在策划着谋杀他还要伪装成意外死亡来骗取保险金跟他的财产。在之后的周末里都在跟自己的两个妹妹见面，在寻找更多证据的同时讨论该如何处理自己的丈夫。


End file.
